Reference generators are employed in a variety of circuit applications where one or more reference signals are desired. For example, a reference generator may be employed to provide a reference signal for an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
One drawback of a conventional reference generator is that the generated reference signal does not adjust according to an input signal (e.g., to an ADC). As an example, a common mode voltage of the generated reference signal may be fixed and, therefore, would be unable to adjust if a common voltage of the input signal were to vary. Furthermore, the conventional reference generator may lack the flexibility to be incorporated into a variety of applications having various input signals and reference voltage requirements. As a result, there is a need for improved reference generator techniques.